


But Tonight I Need To Hold You So Close

by xXxClassifiedxXx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All will be made clear, Allusions to MPREG, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bucky loses control of his animal side, Dunno why and nobody else does, Forced Bonding, I just went there, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg today folks, Omega Steve, Potential mpreg, Probably messed up the whole concept though, Protective Bucky, Rutting, Skinny Steve, Steve gets the serum but under different circumstances, Tagging as I go, True Mates, alpha bucky, forced mating, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxClassifiedxXx/pseuds/xXxClassifiedxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is an omega but he doesn't scent like one. Bucky knows it's there because he always has his nose against Steve's neck when they share body heat when it's cold out or when Steve is sick.<br/>Like right now. </p><p> </p><p>EDITED AS OF 1-2-2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my previous Bucky/Steve, or not, I just need to say that this is NOT related to Friends Close and Enemies Closer

Bucky ached all over. He'd been pulling double shifts at the docks to pay for suppressants and their higher price and food. He had to get medicine, too, because Steve was sick again. Bucky stepped through the door of their rundown apartment to see Steve wrapped up in the bed duvet on their lumpy sofa.

He was sniffling, nose red, chills occasionally making him shiver. Bucky toed off his boots and set down what few things he was able to buy on his way home and felt his alpha instincts surge at Steve being so helpless and just the fact that he's an omega that puts all his trust into Bucky.

Most people think that Steve's a beta and this bothers Bucky because Steve is an omega, but he doesn't scent like one. Bucky knows it's there because he always has his nose against Steve's neck when they share body heat when it's cold or when Steve is sick.

Like right now. 

Bucky gathered Steve up in his arms effortlessly and hushed him when Steve whimpered and started coughing. Bucky's heart clenched. This seemed to happen all too often. It always made Bucky feel bad when his rut would send Steve into a heat his body couldn't sustain. Bucky let Steve nose at his neck, trying to seek the calming alpha scent that was there to soothe distressed mates.

Bucky sighed and nuzzled Steve's hair. They weren't mates, oh no. As much as he would like that, to officially call Steve his, it couldn't happen. Steve couldn't handle a heat. He wouldn't be able to be pregnant without it most likely kiling him.

Bucky still imagined it, though. Steve on his knees, slick dripping down his inner thighs, begging for his knot, his come, him. He would jerk off to the thought of Steve pregnant with their pups and every time he would come, his knot was looking for something other than his fist.

"Come one, pal..." Bucky carried them to the only bedroom, the one that they shared. Bucky laid Steve down on the faded green thread-bare sheets and got the only other blankets they had. Two knitted blankets that were given away a dime each. Bucky crawled in beside Steve, pulling the blankets above them.

It was supposed to get cold tonight and Steve would need everything to stay warm, including Bucky. He pulled Steve close to his chest, slinging an arm across his stomach, rubbing nonsensical designs on it. Steve sighed. It may have been from contentment or just exhaustion. 

As he lay there, Steve in his arms and nose at his neck, Bucky wondered if this is what it would be like to be Steve's alpha. To protect and love him. He already does, but it just doesn't seem right. It'd be right when Steve was claimed and swollen with pups. Bucky's and Steve's. 

Bucky groaned in frustration as he felt his cock harden in interest to what his mind was supplying and in sadness because just like any other time, it couldn't happen. 

Instead, Bucky fell asleep to Steve's uneven breathing and omega scent that kept him wishing.


	2. Chapter Two

It was cold last night, just as Bucky predicted. The blankets almost weren't enough. Thankfully Bucky produced enough body heat for the two of them. Steve was already up, rummaging through the bags Bucky brought home last night, He hummed to himself, glad for a day off and stretched out on his belly, inhaling the sweet scent where Steve was previously laying.

"Buck..." Bucky opened an eye to see Steve standing in the bedroom doorway. He was looking better, the medicine he'd bought probably already taking effect.

"Hmm... yeah, Stevie?" Steve shuffled his feet awkwardly, sniffling now and then.

"You forgot to get my suppressants..." Bucky's eyes flew open.

_Shit._

How could he have forgotten something like that? 

"Your heat isn't supposed to be due for at least another week."  _Assuming my upcoming rut doesn't trigger it,_ Bucky thought to himself. "I'll get them before it happens, okay?" The bed dipped as Steve sat beside him. There seemed to be something Steve wanted to say with the way he was chewing his bottom lip.

Pushing himself up, though overworked muscles protested, Bucky moved closer to Steve so he could lean into him. It was things like this that made Bucky question what exactly they were.

Mates? No.

Friends? Sure. Because it's perfectly normal to want to knot your best friend and impregnate him. It was also the way Steve would act around him sometimes. He'd act like a newly mated omega, always seeking comfort and closeness from his alpha-  _not his alpha-_ and just his overall behavior towards him. That's not how friends acted towards one another. 

"At the market, I heard people talking about this... serum or something. They were saying how it can help omegas with... issues.. they have that keep them from being a real omega." Bucky's brow furrowed. He could see the appeal, sure, probably just as Steve had. Steve looked up at him, blue eyes hopeful but shadowed by a fear of what the serum might do.

What if it wasn't safe?

What if it made him worse or killed him instead of healing him?

"Should I do it, Buck? I'm tired of people thinking I'm a beta or just lack a secondary gender altogether." Pale eyes searched Steve's blue, seeing genuine hurt at what people said of him. 

To be called a beta was just as bad as not having a secondary gender. It meant that you didn't physically look or scent what you were. If you were an alpha, it meant that you probably looked like you couldn't knot and satisfy an omega. If you were an omega, you looked like you couldn't have a heat and have pups with your alpha. Anger surged in Bucky. The fact that people said these things about his Stevie- _not his-_ made him want to show them that Steve was an omega. To mark him and have his slender stomach swell with pregnancy...

"Bucky?" Steve laid his hand on Bucky's arm, concerned with his friend's quietness. Bucky didn't realize he was thinking  _those_ kind of thoughts again. His rut must be closer than he thought. If Steve got the serum, the heat that would come from Bucky's rapidly approaching rut could actually be bearable. If Steve didn't, he'd have to go through a week or more of hell just a few days earlier than it was supposed to be. 

Bucky sighed, frustrated. Who even knew if this thing could actually do what everyone claimed.

"As your friend, I'm saying that you should, but I'm not your alpha. At least then you can bear your heats and find a nice alpha to bond with and not be so sick all the time." It actually hurt to say those things aloud. To say that he wasn't his alpha and pretty much pushing Steve away to another alpha that wouldn't understand him like Bucky does. Steve frowned at that.

It wasn't what he was hoping to hear from Bucky at the news of something that could 'fix' him. For as long as Steve could remember, he's always liked Bucky. From the day Bucky scared away Steve's bullies when they were younger, Steve admired the alpha that Bucky was. It wasn't until later on, when they were older, that the warm feeling in his chest was love. He loved Bucky. Why wouldn't he?

Bucky was always there, inadvertently protecting and scenting him. He would often let himself wonder what it would be like to be Bucky's omega, to please his alpha by being heavily gravid with their young. Steve felt bad when Bucky was in rut and when he himself was in heat. Bucky would be aroused beyond belief, wanting to touch Steve, to fuck him and Steve didn't help by babbling things about wanting his knot.

The heats were painful, his body trying to get him through something that would probably kill him if he succeeded in the heat's purpose. So when he heard of this serum, one that banished abnormalities and such from omegas, Steve felt hope. Hope that he could actually be Bucky's omega, to be happy with him, to be pregnant, bonded. This was squashed when Bucky showed nothing about wanting Steve, pushing him away to another alpha.

That's not what Steve wanted. 'The nice alpha to bond with' was Bucky. Always had been. Bucky never looked down on him for not looking or scenting like an omega. Bucky was different. He was nce and always stayed near in case someone wanted to pick a fight. Heart heavy, Steve got up and looked at his feet.

"I see." Bucky had to fight the impulse to pull Steve back, to cuddle with him and tell him to get the serum because Bucky wanted to be that nice alpha Steve bonded with. That night Steve didn't come to bed. Instead, he cried himself to sleep on the couch, thinking of what could have been but will never be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it'd be longer :)  
> First time writing angst  
> Still going good?  
> All silly mistakes are mine because I was tired


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not happy with this AT ALL.... Note the added tags...
> 
> It's gonna get worse before it gets better, it's um, a bit short because school is going to be kicking my ass for the next couple weeks..

When Steve woke , he didn't know where he was at first. He'd gotten so used to falling asleep with Bucky and that just put another thorn in his heart. There was a slight cramping in his abdomen that happened when his heat was coming. Steve frowned. It wasn't supposed to happen this soon. He got up, back aching and came to the closed bedroom door and gasped at the wave of pheromones that washed out when he opened the door.

Bucky was groaning, nose buried in Steve's side of the bed, pillow under his hips as he rocked into it. It was so strangely arousing and Steve felt his body push into an early heat by the alpha's rut. Steve half moaned, half sobbed as he felt heat pool into his stomach and drip from his hole. Bucky stopped in his movements and growled as he smelled an omega ready to be bred. He raised his head, nostrils flaring and pupils blown wide.

Steve felt the warring feelings to flee and to submit. His hindbrain told him that this was right, that Bucky is the perfect choice. His forebrain screamed for him to run because he wouldn't make it out of this okay. As he bolted, Bucky launched himself at Steve, knocking him onto his belly with Bucky above him. Steve struggled, trying to get away before Bucky did something he would regret, but Bucky pressed himself against Steve, rubbing his impressive cock against Steve's ass, smearing precome that had soaked through his pajama pants.

Steve cried out in fear, but his body cried out in need for what the alpha could give him. Bucky made quick work of getting rid of their clothes, exposing the trapped musk that made Steve's eyes roll and slick flow. Bucky growled as Steve tried to get away, settling his weight on Steve, pushing his legs apart with his knees and bit into the nape of Steve's neck to still him as he pushed the head of his cock in.

Steve was scared. 

Bucky's rut had never been this bad, to the point where he would forcibly mate Steve. He'd always shown more control, even if it was killing him inside. Tears welled and fell as he resigned himself to the fact that he would probably die after this. 

Bucky was all animal, ready to claim, to fill, but his hindbrain whispered that his mate was crying. Confused, Bucky released Steve's neck and nuzzled his cheek instead, licking away the salty streams that flowed from his eyes. He rumbled, trying to calm his mate so they could bond. Steve's body was shaking in fear and from his sobs. Bucky nuzzled his cheek again before he was overcome by the need to claim again.

He pushed in again, bit by bit and Steve's breath hitched, until Bucky pulled out and slammed the rest of his length in, groaning at the heat surrounding him. Steve threw his head back at the mix of pain and pleasure, exposing his neck. Bucky latched onto the exposed bonding gland between neck and shoulder and thrust his hips faster, the first claim always rushed. His knot began to swell, making each thrust catch on the edge of Steve's ass. With but a few more pushes, Bucky sunk his teeth in as his knot took.

Steve screamed at the pressure on his prostate and pain on his neck and Bucky groaned long and low as he came. For Steve it felt like years with the way Bucky kept coming, but for Bucky it was a needed release. Steve cried again when he was still locked to Bucky for god knows how long. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. This wasn't how pictured being bonded to Bucky.

**XXX**

_Bucky had woken up that morning, feeling the strong urge to fuck something. His instincts were going crazy and he was glad Steve slept on the couch last night._

Steve.

_Bucky groaned and his hips rocked up, his hard cock was laying against his stomach and soaking his sleep pants in precome. He rolled onto his stomach and buried his nose in Steve's side of the bed, grabbing Steve's pillow and shoving it under his hips. It was the sound of the door opening that made him stop vigorously humping the pillow._

_The logical part of his mind was completely dissolved as his alpha side took control. There, in the doorway, was an omega that would be his. The omega made to run but he was faster. The omega was beneath him and Bucky growled as he tried to squirm away, biting into his neck to still him. Clothes were gone and he was ready to claim when his hindbrain told him his mate was distressed._

_He nuzzled his cheek and licked his tears away. When comfort was chased away by lust, Bucky slammed his cock in and started to pump his hips as fast as he could. Soon, his orgasm curled in his belly, making his knot expand. Just as he was about to come, he bit into the juncture between neck and shoulder of the omega and groaned as his knot locked and he came._

Bucky jolted awake at the dream, but hissed as his knot was caught in something. Looking down, pale eyes widened in horror. It hadn't been a dream.

The omega he'd forcibly mated was Steve. Bile rose up as Bucky looked upon Steve who was sleeping but seemed to be passed out from the mating, his body exhausted from the onslaught of what Bucky had done. Shame and anger burned through him.

He was angry that his rut had caused this when it never had before. Now Steve could very well pay the price of his mistake.

Unless... the serum...

Bucky's widened in half hope. He could convince Steve to get it now. He was, after all, his alpha now.

Even if it wasn't supposed to be this way.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I'm just as sad as all of you...  
> Thoughts and feedback are appreciated  
> Yeah, it's terrible, I'm terrible  
> I know


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's all I could think of.

Steve was sore. His mind felt foggy and he had a distant dream of... Bucky mating him? He shot up at this, hissing at the pain in his ass and the realization that all of that had happened. Bucky's rut was and in turn, had triggered an unscheduled heat. Steve glanced around the room, the living room no less. Bucky didn't seem to be here and this made anger rise in Steve.

He couldn't even be here to own up to what he'd done.

Maybe he went to chase some skirts instead, to forget what had happened.

Maybe Steve was never enough for Bucky.

The majority of alphas want children and that means a fertile mate.

"I'm so stupid..." As the tears fell, Steve curled in on himself, protecting his stomach from the dangers that could befall the possible baby inside. In doing so, Steve was shielding himself from the dangerous thoughts of what this would mean.

**XXX**

It was there that Bucky found him. He'd been out, looking for information on the serum Steve talked about. He was able to link it back to a Dr. Abraham Erskine. They'd talked, but the reason for wanting the serum had be discussed with both the alpha and omega present, so Bucky had made an appointment at the earliest convenience. He deeply regretted the circumstances in which their bond was formed.

All he could do now was try to fix this. He had no idea how to approach Steve, not knowing how he'd react. Choosing to kneel next to him, hand outstretched in a nonthreatening way, Bucky called out to him, 

"Steve? Come on. Wake up, yeah? I've got something to tell you." There was a fluttering of eyelids and then unfocused eyes settled on Bucky. He smiled, knowing that Steve wasn't immediately running away, but it soon fell when Steve's eyes narrowed and he sat up, pushing himself away.

"I hope you're happy." Bucky was confused. How was he supposed to be happy about this? "Instead of staying for the aftermath, you went out to chase after pretty omega women who so much as bat their lashes at you." Tears of anger and hurt fell as Steve stood on shaky legs. "It'd always been my dream to be bonded with you and... I... hoped that's what you wanted, too. But now that that has happened, you don't even  _care._ " It wasn't until he felt wetness on his own cheeks that Bucky realized he was crying, too.

"You really think that I don't care? That I went after women because I didn't want to think about what had happened between us? I'm trying to  _fix_ it because I  _do care._ You have no idea how much I wanted you, how I wanted you to be mine. I wanted to be able to love and protect you and if this serum can help... then I'd like to have a family, too. With you." Steve thought about this, his heart constricting. To think that Bucky had wanted this all along was... was...

Steve threw himself at Bucky, sobbing brokenly against his neck. Bucky reacted instinctively, holding Steve closer to him, rubbing between his shoulder blades. Bucky carefully stood, tightening his grip and took them back to the bed where Steve could sleep better instead of the couch or the floor. He settled against the headboard, keeping Steve situated in his lap, keeping him close to give him the security he needed. He could tell Steve about their appointment after he was calmer.

"Buck?" 

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared." Bucky sighed at all the different things that could imply, mostly the one thing that scared  _him_ the most if he'd ever successfully claimed Steve in his heat. 

"I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? I tried to clear up some of the angst.


	5. Chapter 5

Their appointment was scheduled for today and Bucky still hadn't told Steve. His back was stiff and his muscles tense from having stayed in one position the whole night. Steve, however, did not seem to be having any such problems. In fact, he looked rather comfortable, his smaller form practically curled into Bucky's larger one, arms wrapped around his midsection and head pressed against his chest. There was a peaceful look on his face, pale lashes resting on his cheeks. In this moment, Bucky wanted to forget all the bad things that had happened between them, erase them like Steve did when he messed up a line in one of his drawings.  To forget what kind of world they lived in, to just live without being an alpha, beta or omega.

If anything, it seemed the world was worse, what with men being able to have children as well as women. Of course, rape cases weren't even classified as that. An omega in heat? That's consent enough, so no one bothers anymore and children are always being put up for adoption. Everybody acted on base instinct, not caring about whose heat willing body they were shoving their knot into. They didn't care about knowing one another. There was no trust, no familiarity. Just a scratch to be itched.

Bucky liked to think he was different. He didn't jump a passing omega, heat or not. There would always be the smell of sweating alphas at the docks to stave off the occasional omega, not that the scent really interested him anyway. Even away from work, there was control. Someone went into heat in the building? He'd go somewhere else to avoid the smell and the possible sound of the omega getting what they wanted. If Bucky was in rut, he'd never forced anyone, instead staying in his room with the door locked and waited it out.

But Steve. Blue eyed, frail Steve.

Bucky had never wanted an omega so bad. A  _mate._

He'd found Steve in an alley, clothes in disarray and reeking of distress and fear. Bucky was drawn to it, feeling the alpha in him want to defend the helpless creature, wanted him to trust him. He didn't know where all of these sudden feelings had come from, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The smaller man had introduced himself as Steve after Bucky told him his name. Slowly, the fear and distress dissipated into an alluring scent of almond and honey. Steve told him an alpha had beaten him up when he was standing up for omegas when the alpha said that they were sluts and only good for taking their knot and having their pups. He'd asked Steve why nobody ever stood up for him. Steve only laughed mirthlessly and shook his head.

"Don't have any friends. Everyone thinks I deserve it. Getting beat up for defending omegas when I'm a poor excuse for one." Bucky was enraged at that. Beating someone because they didn't fit the criteria they were made for? Steve didn't seem to mind, going on to talk about his interests and hobbies and Bucky was fascinated by it. When Steve said that he didn't really have a place to live, Bucky sprang to attention, offering for him to stay with him. The honey almond scent was quickly replaced by the tang of fear and Bucky had only realized how that had probably sounded.

"No, no. I don't mean it like that. I would never do something you don't want me to." Steve smiled shyly, looking up through his lashes.

"Okay."

Funny how Bucky broke that promise. He didn't know  _why_ he'd suddenly felt compelled to have Steve. Sure, there was a part of him that would always want Steve, but he'd made sure he stayed behind a locked door and had Steve go elsewhere, even though it had killed him to make Steve go somewhere else when his home was with Bucky. Hell, they even shared the  _bed,_ the awkwardness of it long forgotten.

The one thing that just didn't make sense was the early rut. His ruts were  _always_ on schedule. So why was this different? And the fact that he had forced Steve who hadn't really consented in the haze of heat. It made him feel sick. He'd never hurt Steve, having taken him in, cuddling him when he'd get chills, comforting him in his fever dreams, letting him know he wasn't going anywhere when Steve would cling to his arm, whimpering and crying.

Bucky wasn't the alpha to Steve. He was a friend. The one that wanted Steve to be happy, not asking anything of him. The feel of Steve stirring brought Bucky from his thoughts and to the sight of Steve purring in his sleep, rubbing his cheek against his chest, seemingly content. This was okay, right? Mates did this kind of thing and that's what they were now. Bucky sighed, exasperated. Something was telling Bucky to scent Steve, to find a possible change in his regular scent. He vaguely remembered hearing that alphas could smell a pup in their mate's scent before the omega knew they had conceived. It was supposed to be like a warm, maternal smell. Bucky ran his face along Steve's hair, to his neck, resting his nose there, trying to find something, but....it was still the same. Bucky's eyes widened and he gently coaxed Steve awake.

"Steve. Steve. Stevie. Wake up." Steve opened his eyes to glare at Bucky.

"What? I was sleeping, you jerk."

"You're not pregnant." Steve's breath caught but not in an asthma attack.

"W-what?" Bucky smiled, finding that this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all and rubbed his nose against Steve's affectionately.

"Stevie. You aren't pregnant." Steve sighed and rested against Bucky's chest again.

"Maybe...maybe I'm infertile. It wouldn't surprise me, with all my sicknesses. It's okay though, kinda like a birth control."

"We could always adopt. You know how there's a bunch of unwanted kids." Steve frowned.

"What about the serum? If it can help me, I want to have our own..." At the mention of the serum, Bucky had almost forgot about their appointment. Steve flinched at Bucky's sudden gasp.

"I almost forgot! We have an appointment today." Steve looked confused. Were they going to the doctor again to get more suppressants? Bucky noticed the confused look and elaborated.

"The serum. I found the doctor and we're scheduled for today and I meant to tell you sooner. It's actually in about..." Bucky glanced at the wall clock. "An hour, so go take a shower." Steve rolled his eyes and groaned playfully.

"Fiiine."

**XXX**

They were waiting to be called when Steve started fidgeting.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Steve just bit his lip and shook his head. Bucky wasn't about to let it go but their names were called.

"Mr. Barnes. Mr. Rogers. Please come with me." As they followed the nurse, Steve grasped Bucky's hand, entwining their fingers together. Bucky felt a warm thrill of happiness at the public display of affection. They were led to a white curtained room where the antiseptic smell was stronger. The nurse did the basic things, eyes, ears, heart, which she had said had sounded irregular and then his lungs and every time he had to take a deep breath, Steve shook with the effort. The nurse shot a disapproving look at Bucky over Steve's head, as if saying he could've done better than a sickly omega. Bucky's glare at her said he didn't care because the serum would fix it. That was  _why_ they were here. With one last glare, she excused herself.

"The doctor will be you shortly,  _sir_." 

"The nerve of that woman, I swear I'm-"

"Buck. It's fine, just calm down."

"Fine, but this serum better fucking work." There was the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"I can assure that yes, it does." The man stuck his hand out for Steve to shake. "Dr. Abraham Erskine, leading doctor in omega biology. I've already met your mate over there, but something seems off about your bond. Tell me how it formed." Steve flushed and fumbled with his hands and Bucky let out a warning growl.

"You never said anything about talking about our mating."

"Why do you think I requested that both alpha and omega were present? Hmm, Mr. Barnes? Your scents are not even combined and it needs to be discussed with both partners  _why_ the bond is not felt. Repressed emotions? Denial, perhaps? This is why I need to know; so I can  _help_ you as well as administer the serum." Steve was still thoroughly embarrassed, but he mentally prepped himself. _  
_

"His rut was early and it triggered my heat, which wasn't due for another couple weeks." Erskine nodded and jotted it down on his clipboard.

"And has this ever happened before?" Steve shook his head. "Before this happened, what did you two talk about?"

"I was telling him how I heard about your serum and what it could do. I asked him if I should do it because I didn't want people to think I'm a beta." Erskine nodded again and turned to Bucky.

"Mr. Barnes, tell me what you were feeling while he told you this." Bucky let out a deep breath.

"I was angry and felt even more possessive. I suddenly wanted everyone to know how much of an omega Steve is and mark him as mine and... make him pregnant with our pups. But I can't."

"And why not?"

"Look at him! He has various sicknesses, asthma and his heartbeat is irregular. Your stupid nurse even said so. You think he could handle that? He'd die." Erskine hummed.

"Not necessarily, but I see your point." He wrote down some more things. "And you went into rut shortly after, the next day?" Bucky nodded.

"Interesting."

"Are you going to give us a straight answer or are you going to keep dragging it out?!"

"It appears to me that your body recognized your mate before you did. The alpha in you wanted Mr. Rogers, but when presented with the idea that no one saw him like the alpha did, you wanted them to see. That is where the marking and mating urge arose."

"That still doesn't make any sense!" Steve looked more pale at Erskine's words while Bucky ranted. All Erskine did was pinch the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

"Mr. Barnes, did you not understand what I've just said? When you first met Mr. Rogers, you didn't want to immediately mate him, yes? The urge was there but you were more occupied by the defend and protect instinct. You had never felt the need to have an omega, but he was different. His scent practically  _called_ to you."

"How did you-"

"It has not been seen in some time, but I am certain you two are True Mates. You hadn't wanted anyone else, not that you'd wanted anyone before and a scent that intoxicated you like no other... Don't you see? This was meant to happen, two people made for one another, while everyone else shares their bed with someone who means nothing to them because there is no common ground besides their second gender's compatibility. Now, what worries me is your bond, something is holding you back." Steve spoke up in this moment.

"My body."

"Precisely. I can fix it, the serum stimulates and promotes cellular change. Then, when your body has undergone the changes, you'll find that you will no longer have your previous inhibitions." Bucky frowned, seemingly still unconvinced.

"How can you be so sure?" Steve was starting to get annoyed by Bucky's lack of faith in medicine.

"Does it matter?! This is a  _chance_ and we should take it. Stop being so stubborn." Erskine watched the exchange in amusement. Never had he seen such a contrary pair that was obviously meant to be; true mates as he'd said. One supports the other by being what they are not characteristically and vice versa. Bucky groaned, admitting defeat.

"Fine, fine. I am your alpha after all. So, when can we do this?" 

"Today, if it suits your convenience." Bucky gaped, but quickly nodded. Steve was secretly smiling at Bucky calling himself his alpha.

 


	6. Chapter 6

They were led to a large room where a mix of betas and omegas stood around what looked like a large capsule. Erskine stopped to talk to a middle-aged beta and gestured at Bucky and Steve.

"Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers, this is Howard Stark. While I'm the doctor and creator of the serum, Mr. Stark will be administering it. Now, take off your shirt and we can get started." Steve nodded, undoing the buttons of his shirt. When the cold air touched his skin, he shivered and looked at Bucky. Bucky only smiled reassuringly and kissed Steve's cheek, whispering;

"It'll be fine." Steve smiled back weakly and hopped up onto the bench. Erskine soon joined him.

"You will receive a series of micro injections and penicillin. You may find the serum itself a bit overwhelming but I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle." Steve tried to relax as he was strapped down. Did they expect him to thrash around like a wild animal? They inserted vials of blue fluid into a device of mini needles and laid them on his upper arms and over his nipples. They gave him a count of three before all four were pressed down at the same time. Steve winced; he wasn't overly fond of needles and having twenty of them at once was beyond what he wanted to deal with.

"If you're ready Mr. Stark, you may proceed." Erskine came over to Steve.

"You're going to be saturated in gamma rays, hence the restraints. This is key to the serum and will be a bit painful." Steve nodded slowly as he felt the capsule move, standing so it was vertical. From this point of view, he could see Bucky standing on the catwalks, looking upon everything nervously. Bucky watched the capsule close, shutting Steve away from him. Stark seemed used to this, almost bored, as he turned the dial, calling out every tenth number until he reached one hundred. A bright light emanated from the window of the capsule and then Steve was screaming. Bucky was immediately tense, calling out to them to stop, to shut it down. They almost complied until Steve cried out;

"Please! Don't! I need this, I can do it!" Stark stepped away from the dial and Bucky tried to relax, when but a few minutes later, the capsule opened and the light faded. When the steam cleared, he saw Steve. At least, Bucky  _thought_ it was Steve. This looked like an alpha in the magazines that omegas looked at and was quite tall. But it had to be Steve, the frail omega who was strapped in. Bucky didn't know he had walked down the stairs until he was in front of Steve. Yes, it  _was_ Steve, the honey almond hit him in the face with its new intensity. Bucky held his breath in awe, looking at Steve whose body was larger and more defined, filled out.

"Steve..." Steve opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Bucky. Did the alpha approve of his new body?

"Buck." The straps were undone and when Steve tried to walk forward, his knees buckled. Bucky darted forward to catch him around the waist.

"Oh my god... I didn't know it would change your physical appearance. It was just supposed to fix what was inside of you." Erskine cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I  _did_ say growth. The physical body is affected as well as the inner."

"Fine. How much money will I owe you?" Erskine hummed.

"Nothing at all. Consider it... a gift." Bucky gaped and Steve smiled.

"Thank you so much. I think we'll be going now."

**XXX**

On the walk home, Steve kept getting stopped by numerous alphas and the occasional curious beta. Steve hadn't realized how many there were, never having to really worry because they all dubbed him as worthless. They were all ignoring Bucky who was at his side, growling angrily.

"Mmm.... You'd look good on my knot." Bucky was absolutely rigid with fury.

"Back. Off." The unknown alpha just raised his eyebrow and laughed.

"What, you're his mate or something? You don't even  _smell_ mated, let alone  _look_ like it." Bucky scowled, pulling the collar of Steve's shirt down. The purplish mark was thankfully still there.

"See this? It's a claim, you dumbass. Means that I get to have him, not you." The alpha stood dumbfounded, looking as if he wanted to apologize. Bucky just grabbed Steve's hand, walking away while almost dragging Steve.

"We're going home, right? I don't want someone else to say that to me."

"Of course. You heard what that guy. We don't smell like each other and it'll only cause more problems until we do something about it."

"I... I don't know if I can do _that_ again... It was only that one time and my first... It was a spontaneous heat and I didn't want our first time to be like that." There were tears in his eyes and Bucky stopped to grasp Steve's face, the pad of his thumb brushing away the tears that fell.

"Hey, hey baby, it's okay. We can... we can pretend that that didn't happen. Since you're all fixed up, I can make it better for you, yeah?" Steve sniffed and gave a watery smile, realizing that they arrived at the building complex. Grabbing Bucky's hand almost shyly, he said, 

"Then prove it."

**XXX**

The walk up the flight of the stairs took even longer than it usually did, Bucky and Steve not able to keep their hands off of one another. Kisses and devious smirks were exchanged more than once. At the door, Bucky couldn't stand it any longer, pushing Steve up against the hard wood, roughly pushing their lips together. It was awkward and all teeth, but then they calmed a bit, letting their lips move against the other's. Bucky's tongue pushing against Steve's lips was tentative, not a trait for a dominant alpha, but Steve smiled against him, parting his lips to let Bucky plunder his mouth, tongue stroking his. They were so close, both of them in such a close proximity that it wasn't hard to not get excited, Bucky's interested dick poking at his thigh and Steve's slick which was running down the backs of his thighs.

"Ngh... Bucky... stop. We're not even on the other side of the door and it already feels like you're going to pop your knot."

"You have no idea what you do to me." Bucky kissed his way to Steve's neck, licking a stripe across the scent gland.

"Your scent is so much stronger, so good, but I've always thought it was the most incredible thing I've ever smelt."  _Lick._

"Like home."  _Lick._

"Like Mate."  _Nip._

"Like  _mine."_ Steve gasped, his already hard cock feeling even more hard, more slick rushing out from between his cheeks. Pushing Bucky away, Steve said in a low voice,

"I swear to god, Barnes, if you don't get me in our room, I'll lock myself in the bathroom and not talk to you for a  _week."_ With the widening of Bucky's eyes, it was almost a blur of how fast Bucky opened the door, locked it and got Steve on his back on their bed. The slick was flowing profusely, soaking the sheets through the equally dripping seat of Steve's pants.

"You should take those off. I don't think they could be even more wet."

"Shut up, idiot. I was getting ready to." Steve started unbuttoning his shirt but Bucky was impatient, ripping the shirt apart, pushing it away. The pants didn't fare any better, the underwear torn as well. The scent was overwhelming, but Bucky knew that he was in control this time, not under a spell of bodily urges. This time, he can treat Steve like he's always wanted to. Bucky pushed Steve's thighs apart, pushing himself between. Lifting a leg to rest on his shoulder, Bucky had a better view of the glistening pucker and dove in. Steve's back arched, his other foot that was still on the bed gave him leverage as Bucky lapped at his hole. It was a different kind of feeling, but he decided he liked it and it only made him hotter. Though it felt as if Bucky knew what he was doing. Probably did it for a few beta girls. There was an intense surge of possessiveness as Steve grasped Bucky by the hair, sinking his teeth into the tendons of his neck, giving him a mark identical to his own. A warm feeling buzzed through his bite, bringing with it a presence in the back of his mind that Bucky was undoubtedly feeling, too.

"Steve, do you feel that.... It's like I can feel you with my mind?"

"I feel it, too. I think that this is what a complete bond feels like." Through the bond, Steve could feel Bucky's urge to mate him but there was also guilt that was holding him back. It would also be unfair to both of them to not go through with what they started. 

"I want this, too, you know. That looks painful, by the way." Bucky looked down to his hard cock, knot already half formed. Steve sighed, deciding to take matters into his own hands, otherwise this wasn't going anywhere. His ass felt loose enough with all of the slick that preparation would only take forever and Steve crawled over to Bucky, pushing him onto his back and straddled him.

"Wha-" Steve put a finger to Bucky's lips.

"Shh." Steve spread his cheeks apart and sank down onto Bucky's cock. There was a slight burning as the mushroom head disappeared into his body and he was struggling to stay still after all of Bucky's dick slipped inside. Bucky couldn't let Steve have control of this, he was the alpha and while he could hold back,  _he_ was in charge here. Bucky rose up, gripping Steve by the hips and laid him on his back again and he started thrusting. Steve's nails dug into Bucky's back and his eyes were shut as he rested his forehead on Bucky's shoulder. Each time the head brushed his prostate, Steve felt that much closer and Bucky was close, too, knot trying to slip in with every other hard thrust.

"I wanna hear you, baby. Wanna hear you scream your alpha's name as you come on his knot. Only  _his_ knot." Steve panted, heat in his belly like a coil ready to snap. Every thrust was aimed at his prostate and then Steve couldn't hold on anymore. He cried out Bucky's name, tightening around Bucky's cock who had pushed his knot inside, spilling his come. Bucky fell onto his elbows, his face just inches from Steve's and Steve brought his head closer and kissed him deeply. Bucky pulled away and nuzzled under Steve's chin and noticed how Steve smelled like him now. He smiled. Steve's eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. When his knot had gone down, Bucky pulled out and cleaned up as best as he could. He spooned up beside his mate and fell asleep to thoughts of a possible future. Maybe even one where he and Steve eventually had children. Who knows. 


End file.
